In order to maximise sound quality it is currently known to provide 2-way (having separate high frequency and low frequency drivers) and higher-way loudspeakers having only static (or mechanical) control of sound, or having dynamic control of a single dimension of sound dispersion characteristics (usually noted as the vertical dimension, however speaker rotation can alter this single dimension to be relative to the horizontal dimension). The second dimension (usually noted as the horizontal dimension) dispersion angles however are currently limited to the mechanical (static or fixed) inbuilt characteristics of a 2-way loudspeaker. Furthermore, conventional prior art 2-way loudspeakers only feature high frequency drivers either alongside or overlaying the low frequency drivers, in a singular line. These mechanical limitations only allows for conventional 2-way speaker to scale and adapt in a single dimension only.
In some cases band-limited drivers in a 2-dimensional arrangement may be utilised as a 1-way speaker, however this technique is not supportive of high fidelity full bandwidth audio due to the compromise of driver size and driver performance. Therefore, existing prior art audio systems are unable to provide a controlled dynamically adaptive 2 dimensional wavefront across both vertical and horizontal planes across the full audio bandwidth, including both high and low frequencies.
In the case of differential control of signals sent to individual speakers of a multiple driver system conventional prior art techniques may include:    (i) Change of the sound direction by applying a linearly varying delay across a speaker array,    (ii) Focusing or de-focusing of the sound by applying a quadratically varying delay across a speaker array, and    (iii) Heuristically achieving a near-enough sound distribution by manual variation of the parameters of the individual speakers.
In the far-field limit, the wave equation reduces to a Fourier transform. In this case the change of direction can be seen to be achieved by the Fourier Shift Property
                                          f            ⁡                          (              x              )                                ⁢                      e                                                            2                  ⁢                  π                                λ                            ⁢              iax                                      →                            ⁢                      (                          s              -                              a                λ                                      )                                              (        1        )            Where: λ is the wavelength of the sound                s=sin(θ)/λ(θ is the angular subtenance from the normal to the speakers)        a is the linear delay (given as sin of the deflection angle)        F is the Fourier Transform of f:(s)=∫−∞+∞f(x)e−2πixsdx.  (2)        
The (de)focusing is achieved by applying a phase equivalent to that of a Fresnel lens with focal length b:
                    e                                            2              ⁢              π                        λ                    ⁢          i          ⁢                                    x              2                                      2              ⁢              b                                                          (        3        )            
These three methods (i, ii, and iii); however, are insufficient for the purposes of most environments where a natural asymmetry exists (e.g. an auditorium or sports stadium). Therefore other techniques are needed. The Fourier transform can be used, but this is often inadequate, due to the delay at the audience being ambiguous. This means that there is not one unique solution, but many; and the problem extends to the more difficult problem of determining which is the optimal solution (solutions will typically specify an attenuation of individual speakers—thus losing the efficiency of utilizing all the available energy and in addition the frequency dependence, due to the λ term in s, needs to be considered).